Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic device, and more particularly, to a motor and the fan using the same.
Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, consumers can select various kinds of multi-functional electronic products in the market. Electronic products are developed from single function toward multi-functions and highly integrated. Therefore, the size and weight of an electronic device has been increasingly demanded in the market, so that more components must be disposed within a limited space of the electronic device. As the density of the internal components and the integrated circuits of the electronic device increases, the heat generated within the electronic device becomes higher, so that the cooling mechanism is importantly highlighted.
In a general electronic product, a fan is commonly used to drive air for cooling the electronic product. For example, in notebooks, computers, desktop computers, or even chassis of servers, fans are used to dissipating heat generated from internal chipsets, hard drives, and other heat generating elements. Therefore, how to maintain the stability of operating and the life of the fan has become one of the major tasks in the industry.
However, current fans do not have any designs to protect the circuit elements (e.g. circuit boards, winding assembly, and etc.) from the damages caused by moisture or impurities, so that the stability of operating worsens and the life of the fans decreases. Especially being used in harsh environments such as high humidity and high salt conditions, the fans cannot meet the demanding durability requirements.